Bitten Once, Damned Twice
by DeadDaydreamer
Summary: 1575's Countess Elizabeth,  Reincarnation of Elisabeta , was Alucard's first love. You follow them through history with their love and hatred, blood and insanity, wants and duties, Organizations and freedom, confusion and passion. AlucardxOC Rated: T


**Transylvania**

**-1575-**

"What's your name?" He asked me with a strange almost psychotic smile. He was a stranger, never seen in these parts before. Obviously he was not a human being. But, I wasn't certain what exactly he was. He stood, a small curve in his stance which made him look even more psychotic. I was enjoying his company more and more as the seconds ticked on as I took him in more and more. But, I bit back a smile and just continued to stare harshly.

He looked like he had been living in the woods for a long time. His hair was a bit matted and to his shoulder blades, though his face was clean shaven. He also looked a bit tired. Black crescent moons formed under his constantly moving eyes. But he still smiled.

The man wore a long black trench coat that went to his knees. Under that was a long buttoned up shirt with a blood tinted necktie. His pants were plain black just as his shoes were. In his fist he held a sliver cane with a rubied butt.

My face only met to his chest. I was only 5'5'' and he stood at least 6'3''. I tilted my head upwards a bit until my eyes met his. The man's bright red eyes all but took the breath from my lungs. I tried to stiffen myself and refrain from revealing my astonishment and awe. He laughed deeply, but continued to wait patiently for my answer.

"My name is Elizabeth. And you fine sir?" I asked him stiff-lipped. He seemed to be pleased with my answer. His smile became a bit wider if that was possible.

He bowed deeply then spoke in a deep slow tone. I felt like his words were rolling down my skin like black molasses, "I am and used to be called by many names, my beautiful Countess. I am Vlad, I am Dracula, I was once even the Prince of Wallachia. For you, any name you call me, I will answer your call."

My ears rang as my eyes went wide.

_This, the man standing before me, is Vlad III The Impaler? But, he died some time before in 1476! He was beheaded by the Turks! But, of course, this man before me is certainly not a human being. But could he possibly be Vlad? Could he? If what he is saying is the truth, he never truly died at all. But how can I truly be sure. He could just be a liar looking to humiliate a Countess. Then again...how am I to decide who he is and is not? I'm sure anything is possible, even being courted by one of the most feared men in history._

"You," I began as I looked him up and down once more, "are much less frightening than I expected you to be."

Vlad, as I decided to call him, laughed again, a long flicking tongue dancing just behind his teeth.

"I'm not certain if that was meant to be a compliment or an insult. But for you, I will take it as a compliment. But I do think you've been flipping through those folk tales a little too much, my darling."

It was true; he was nothing like he was perceived. He was supposed to be this iron-fisted monster that ate his meals at the sight of people impaled. But as he stood in front of me at that moment, he just seemed like a sort of strange man, which was not so uncommon to see around here, and very kind. It didn't seem like he would hurt a fly, let alone human beings.

I shook my head softly then smiled up at the man.

"It was a compliment, Vlad. I have only read what it said to be true or fact, not stories. They aren't true, so why bother reading them?" I told him.

"So you're aware that I've killed thousands of people with various torture techniques at a whim. And you're still not scared...hmm, well, at least one is true. Can you possibly guess which one, Countess?"

"Was it the story that declared you to be vampire? Oh, and I'm guessing you didn't do it without purpose. You dislike liars, thieves, and adulterers." It was a little strange telling someone about their own history and how they were like. I wondered if he thought his actions were at all silly or over-exaggerated hearing about it now.

"You're quite intelligent. Yes, I am a vampire. I'm quite amused that you're not frightened about the fact that I'm both an Impaler and a vampire. Most would try to kill me or run away..." he stopped to let out a breath. A white mist of his exhale drew out from between his pale lips, "I don't care about adultery. I hate frauds and weak people more. They make my blood boil."

"Thank you. People are usually very surprised at my intelligence. Most women are uneducated. I don't want to be like other women and willingly live under men. You really aren't that scary. I'm having a hard time believing you." I explained. Once again he seemed amused at what I said.

"I like you, Countess Elizabeth. I enjoy that you have a brain and that you don't depend on your looks to get you through life. What a petty life that would be." His gloved finger slowly wrapped a small lock of my ebony black hair around itself. His thumb gently brushed my warming cheek.

He was such a smooth talking man who appreciated things about me other then looks and status. Even so, I was married. Of course I wanted to know this vampire. For God's sake he was Vlad the Impaler and he seemed like a very interesting individual. He made me blush and he made my heart flutter and my mind go white. I felt like such a fool falling for someone in just minutes of knowing them. Most importantly, it was Vlad III the Impaler. But I couldn't get too close. Ferenc tended to be a very suspicious or even jealous guy.

"Thank you very much." I whispered. I could feel the eyes of the people falling upon us. A Countess interacting with such a strange and unknown person was very strange. And since people didn't have much to gab about, this meeting between Vlad and I would spread like wildfire.

"And so young, fifteen at least," he turned my head side to side, up and down. With any other person, I would have them arrested for touching me in such a way. But Vlad was hypnotic, lovely," you, Elizabeth, are perfect in my eyes. I'm envious of your husband, Madam."

His lips pressed against my ear then. I could feel his warm breath rush against the cold wind of autumn. My ears prickled and my whole body felt like it was filled with cotton.

"When you begin to doubt your faith, come to me, my sweet Elizabeth. Follow my voice and crawl into my awaiting arms. My perfect angel, follow me when the time comes that you no longer want to be by your precious husband's side. I'll wait an eternity, perhaps more," he chuckled under his breath, "but I highly doubt it will take that long."

I pressed the pads of my fingers against his chest and gently pushed, forcing him away from me.

"Don't underestimate me, Vlad. I could make you wait forever. Perhaps I will, just to prove it to you. I have a tendency to be very persistent...well; it was very nice to meet you, Vlad. I'm not sure if we will meet again too soon, but I promise we will meet again."

He bowed again and kissed my hand.

"I will be counting the moments, my darling Elizabeth. I will pass the seconds by picking the petals that are of the same hue of your rosined cheeks. I will never forget your beauty, your voice, nor anything else that enchants my soul. Goodbye for now, my beautiful dream."

My fingers gently grazed my cheeks. Indeed they were warmed, more so after his words. I smiled shyly and nodded once, then turned my back so regrettably to him. It felt as if he had thrown an invisible rope around my heart. So badly I wanted to turn back around and fling myself upon him, leave everything behind and just melt with him through the years. But, he was just a stranger, a vampyrik stranger that had stolen my body and soul and I was a married Countess, bound to her duties.

* * *

I was sure that he had used some sort of vampyrik power on me the day we had met. For the weeks that had passed by since then, I had been only able to think of him. His voice quietly whispered in my ears. He spoke of love and beauty and the nights he was without me, he felt like death was upon him once again. I didn't know if it was my head playing tricks on me on if I was really hearing his voice. Either way, if I was insane or being spoken to telekinetically, I was just satisfied with hearing his voice.

I lied upon my shared bed in the Castle Cséjthe as the night slowly overtook the sky. Ferenc had gone away again to fight in another war somewhere outside of Hungary. He was gone for long periods of time. At that moment, that fact seemed a little more exciting. I felt a little less of an unfaithful wife when he wasn't around. Of course I still was. I was thinking about another man. My thoughts went to leaving Ferenc and running to Vlad.

I wasn't in love with Ferenc in the least, but I was, indeed, in love with Vlad. I had come to terms with that fact after the first week or so. It was inevitable. But again, I had to think that perhaps Vlad was simply using his abilities to use me in some way. He was making me feel false feelings just to toy with me. He did seem a little odd, so that could've been a plausible option. Even so, even when my mind came up with these alternative motives, it never really seemed to believe them. They just didn't seem right, like a puzzle piece that didn't fit.

A long winded sigh escaped from between my chapped lips. Through the window I could see the moon was in the eighth part of the Lunar Cycle. A waning Crescent hung lonely and high above the horizon. The sight made me remember the dark moons under Vlad's eyes. I wanted to lay him down in the very bed I was splayed over and cure him of those black moons. To just watch him sleep would have fulfilled my need of him.

_"My darling," _he spoke into my ear once again, _"if you wish me there, I will come."_

"I do, but please do not come. My reasoning is my own." I said into the darkness.

_"As you wish,"_

"Thank you." I whispered, my voice almost inaudible. The sides of my mouth turned up softly.

The reason I didn't want him to come was simple. Him being here was too much of a risk. There were retainers of the Bathory family that were loyal to me and only me. They wouldn't as much as whisper about the sight if they saw another man in Ferenc's place. But there were also retainers loyal to Ferenc. They would undoubtedly tell Ferenc if they suspected me or even found me with another. I wouldn't want Vlad to get into trouble with anyone and have his name tarnished.

So, I continued to lie there alone in my dark room. I looked to the ceiling, even though it I was no longer able to see it, and silently listened as the ticks of the seconds slowly went by. It was a lonely life being who I was. There were only servants to be by your side, to tell you that your other will be back soon, even though you didn't even really want him to return at all. But he always would and my life would continue the same bland way it always had. Indeed it was a life I did not wish to live.

A knock came from the door. I took my eyes away from the dark to the large oak door at my left. I had this small urge in my chest to ignore whoever was at the other side of the portal. I wanted to be alone. I needed more time to think. But of course, being the person I was, I let them in.

"Come in." I announced.

I heard the handle being lifted and the door being pushed. A burst of light flooded into the room as it was opened. My eyes squinted and adjusted to the new light. In walked Thorko. He, hooded in his black and maroon robes, held a candle in his hand and worried look on his face. Once he entered, he quickly pushed the door closed.

Thorko let out a great sigh then turned his eyes on me and spoke, "My lady."

"What is the matter, Thorko?" I asked him, sitting up in my bed.

"Oh nothing, nothing," the manservant began, "just worries for your highness."

"Worries? Why do you worry for me? Is there something you have seen, Thorko?" I asked him of this, for he had the ability to see future. He was depended upon to know what was happening concerning our family, our land and Transylvania itself. Even though he was a family retainer, he was loyal to me. I entrusted him to guide me.

"Madam, I have. I have past the days, past the years to come. You see," he sat on the edge of my bed and took my hand in his own. Thorko was silent for a moment, choosing, in his mind, his words wisely. After that moment, though, he spoke, "I have seen your future, your life."

"Yes, and?" I said excitedly.

"You, my dear Countess, are meant for another."

My eyes widened as a flash of Vlad swept across my mind.

"With a man who is not new to this soil, but is still a dark stranger," Thorko explained, fret collecting in his deep wrinkled face.

"My loyal manservant, are you sure of this, are you completely sure this is what you have seen?" I grasped at his hand tightly, bringing them to my own heart.

"It is. And from your animation, my dear, you know already of who this man is. You have already met with the dark stranger."

My eyes left his then. Thorko was and always had been loyal to me. But, of course, I had never had such a secret for him to keep. That was why I was still reluctant to explain my knowing of Vlad. Who he was, what he was and what I wanted.

"If I tell you of this dark stranger, it must not leave this room or your lips. I'm sorry to doubt you, Thorko, but this is of the utmost importance that you do not even think of this speaking we are having now."

"I promise, my dear. I am but loyal to you. What you will tell me will not leave the air we breathe now. I shall die with this information." He bowed his head.

"Then, I shall explain. The stranger I have met is a man of night. He is a person who has been feared long before you and I, Thorko. But he has lived on through the years for he was changed for a human to an undead being. Not a zombie, no, but a vampire, my servant. A vampire!"

Thorko sucked in air through his protruding nose. He was obviously concerned of his highness falling for a vampire. Thorko was concerned for my safety. It was kind of his to feel that. He didn't really need to though. It was only that he didn't know anything about Vlad. He didn't know how kind and gentle and protective Vlad actually was. I grinned and told him to calm himself.

"He is of good nature, I promise you. I'm aware that I have only met him once, but I have also spoken with him through thought. He, being of vampyrik species, has such abilities. You would be calmed if you could hear what he says."

"I hope so, my highness. And now…what shall you do?" He asked me.

"That is what I have been thinking about these last few weeks, Thorko. So, I'm leaving it to you. What do you think I should do?"

"Madam, I couldn't—"

I interrupted Thorko then, "But you will."

Thorko fell silent again.

I looked out to the moon again. A small grey cloud brushed the bottom of the lighted rock. A small breeze came through the window and wrapped around me like arms. Of course it was Vlad. I could feel it. His cold embrace caused my goose bumps to arise. I sighed silently then turned back to Thorko.

"Madam…if you want my word then I'll decide. I say go to him."

* * *

**COMMENT AND REVIEW! :) **

**ALUCARD WILL LOVE YEWWW! 3**

**(section in the process)**


End file.
